iceagevillagefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:N1CKNAME/To-Do List
This is literally just a to-do list for myself to keep track of work needed around the wiki. If you think one sounds like something you'd like to do, go right ahead. Otherwise, feel free to ignore this page lol. General 'fill-in' tasks *finish checking animals for change in xp/income/recharge time: all that's left are ice world limited animals. *Stuff to add to pages/explain ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Figure out how the bonus is calculated for Collect frenzy. *Make sure any relevant info from the holiday events section of the events page is on the holiday tokens page, and then delete those sections from event page. *Complete Egg Rescue page *Keep track of how many available 'hits' there are in 100 trials of KFS to figure out an average number per game (useful for estimating how many silver tokens it would take to earn certain prizes in community events. *Animals available at level 1 are probably incorrect, since level one consists of mandatory missions/tutorial. Also, the gameloft FAQ page answers "why are expensive animals locked" with "more expensive animals aren't available until level 10", so... *Go through image files and get rid of junk. Also rename to more descriptive names. *Figure out the equation that determines the coin prizes in Kung Fu Scrat based on level. *Note on the cherry tree/grass mammoth/etc pages that the coin versions actually exist separately from the new acorn ones and will not work to complete collections (if those even still exist for the items...) *go through limited deco page and replace old holiday token prices with new ones and make sure old price is noted in notes on individual pages. Also check all holiday token items in village to see if bonuses have changed. *Figure out the number of friends and follows players can have based on level **Follows - increases by 1 every 5 levels, starting at level 6. At 56, I can follow 15 villages. So figure out the number of follows a player has starting at level 1 and go from there. Add that info to the levels page as well as the friends page. Wiki function/organization tasks *go through deco main page and create group pages for decos that are the same, like the character flags and nazca lines *!!! when wikia staff get back to me about permission to edit mediawiki pages, see if this works: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DEmersonJMFM/How_to_Utilize_Custom_New_Page_Layouts **NVM, HERE'S HOW TO DO IT WITHOUT NEW MEDIAWIKI PAGES. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Preloaded_templates - this just uses MediaWiki:Newarticletext (which won't show up in a search, but will open just fine when URL is entered) *Figure out why it won't let me click to switch photo from adult to baby in infoboxes. *See if I can make the pages used with tabs a different namespace (that wouldn't show up with "go to a random page" or search box autocomplete) I think "Ice Age Village Wiki" might work? **http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Namespaces *Make a page about real money sales on coins/acorns **use the currency page created by the wiki nav bar. **Include info provided by jobeth - that the extras you get when normally buying a pack aren't included, so the discount you're expecting will actually be less (believe this is in a comment on the game updates page somewhere). **editing page, search for an image starting with "bigsale", it's a screenshot of current acorn purchases *Go through all pages and properly capitalize/pluralize all links that are in sentences. *Habitats **Option: Wolfgang has something in a blog of his, a table of links (involving jetpacks from another wiki) that might work. Would be much neater. Also, consider using bots for this - need to look those up. **Option: Add habitat categories to all animals. ***hidden categories to keep page neater? **Bad option: a table of habitats did NOT work at all. It would be extremely large and wikia no longer does the popup tables.. **Regardless, fill in the category pages themselves (just add pic of each habitat probably). No need to make actual pages for them when category pages are more functional. *deco comparison idea **"Also would be very interested in a page that lays out decorations by size, value by square, value for purchase. Ex: grass is 1x1 @ +4% costs 1 acorn, so if you purchased 20 ( amount needed to surround one 4x4 animal or fun stuff piece) it would cost 20 acorns and add a 80% bonus to the piece. So it would easily be compared to other 1x1 pieces or to say a 3x3 piece at a 25% value. Like how any nine 1x1 pieces at +3% (3x9=+27%) are worth more to animals in their range than one 3x3 at +25%. And of course their cost comparisons." from anon comment on animal page. *Find out how Dragonvale wiki set it up so that a stock image requesting name change would show up in place of any pictures uploaded and named Image.jpg. *I'd love to know if there was a way to get rid of all the extraneous formatting code re tables. Just to neaten them up. *Put images of the characters on their pages (if any) and by their section on the missions page 'Images Needed' In general: *Adult animals are mostly done, but many of them are very small. At least make sure there's a large photo that can be enlarged on the individual pages. See what is needed. **Crop the "family complete" photos on animal pages so that the image is just the center part showing the full family in its habitat (no need to remove background) (plus, it is confusing when the animal's info has changed since the screenshot was taken). Also crop any full family photos that are screenshots. *Baby animals are maybe at 50%? Go through each page and see what's needed. **RedFishBlueFish helpfully posted many images with white backgrounds, so check to see which ones still need that. Either look for photos they posted or check the comments on individual pages. *Habitats are mostly fine. Just background removing left. *fun buildings are mostly done, just a few limited ones or whatever. make a list. **some need pics of what they look like in dino world *meh, decos are mostly fine. **but need many pics of what they look like in dino world **maybe take group shot of the plain flowers for main deco page Hyrax Tree *Clean screenshots (white background) needed of these levels (stick with stump-on-left orientation): ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Need ANY shots of Hyrax tree in these stages **Full grown (with pink hearts): 5 hearts (if there is one) **Full grown (yellow hearts): 1 heart, 2 hearts, 3 hearts Screenshots needed: *jungle gym levels 3 and 4 *pumpkin carving levels 2 & 4 Miscellaneous images, maybe useful Character Images *These would need background removed though **Ellie: there's an Ellie mission screencap on the Mission's page ** ** ** ** ** *Buttons from the Friends screen ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Get 'buttons' of the pic used when actually in their villages ** *Characters walking ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Buttons from level-up screens (there are also buttons on congrats screens for community events) *some animals/items are always available, won't have icons for everything *White Tiger: *Pterodaustro: Could get buttons for every animal when leveling them up * Images/Borders that may be useful * * * * Category:Blog posts